Honor, Glory, and the fall of a hero
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: This is Dinobot's story.


**A.G.: Side Notes: Warriors Honor.**

A/N: While this is called Warrior's Honor it has nothing to do with Apocalypse Game. It's a short One Shot on Dinobot told of course by Dinobot in third person form. Dinobot of course is dead since the fall of Nemesis, but his spark isn't prepared to go offline yet, his spark inhabits a young humanoid male: Jack from Season 3) and the humanoid starts writing it down (Author's prerogative okay??) and Dinobot finally settles an old score that nobody ever knew when he joined the Maximals during the First 2 eps of Season One.

**Honor, Glory, and the Fall of a hero.**

My name….that isn't important, I've learned that just being who I am is, but since I am writing this down through a human possession I guess I need to do this. My name is Dinobot and I am a Predicon turned Maximal after the beginning of the Beast Wars between Optimus Primal and Megatron. Megatron is of course named for the Great Megatron of the Great War that ended all Cybertronian Wars, the war that brought peace and the ending of the Autobots and the Deceptions and bring about of my story.

I was part of Megatron's group because I felt that he was right, never less the fact that he was opposed by all including the Tripedicus Council. He felt that the Deceptions should have won the war but it was thanks to the puny humans that we lost. Megatron found the Golden Discs that had stuff from ancient times and he discovered that there was a planet with energon abundant. He took a ship and flew off towards this planet, not knowing that transwarp drive might cause a problem. The Maximals soon learned of this treachery and sent a science vessel off to apprehend Megatron, Optimus Primal was just a scientist not like his great forebear which I am sorry for, but he was a good leader. I didn't want to go, I had planned on staying and defecting to the Maximals because I then understood that Megatron was truly insane. We crashed on some planet and as soon as he had our camo, (Jack's note: the robots took the forms of animals that were native to the planet.) I and everyone else on the Dark side went outside; it was then that I realized that we had stumbled on more than just Energon. It would not be until 2 years later that a single incident would trigger something big that would totally change the Beast Wars forever. I challenged Megatron and he had one of his subordinates blast me, well then I changed hands and became a Maximal, much to the disappointment of a few of them. Many strange things happened; Optimus got captured by a probe to learn what was going on. The probe then let Optimus go, but it was revealed that an alien intelligence was watching us, this happened several more times until the turning point. It was during the end of our first year on the planet that the alien's attacked because "the Project" was no longer clean and needed to be purified, Optimus sacrificised his life to keep us alive and in the process revealing the planet to be Ancient Earth. It was then that I understood why Megatron wanted to come here in the first place, he wanted to reshape the Ancient War and have the Deceptions win it. That was unacceptable, then Megatron truly snapped and became insane, his people attacked the Proto-humans and tried to wipe them out, but I sacrificed my spark to stop him and that I did, but then I ended up dying because I had let my emotions get in the way. They had a funeral for me, but I wanted to come back, and Megatron again snapped and brought me back as a Predicon, I no longer had honor, I was no longer glorious, I had fallen and I could no longer be who I was. I became to realize that Megatron was right and that the Beast Wars should end, but part of me still retained my old self and that self kept me from losing it completely. The Maximals eventually discovered the Ark and Megatron found the Nemesis, which was not acceptable, he got it running up again and it emerged from the water like a stalker from its hiding place. He turned the full energy on and blasted away, Optimus came and started fighting him, and more memories came back, it was then that I realized that I could have my honor and my glory but my fall as a hero would still be blemished. I helped the Maximals get away and in the process Megatron hurt me, as I lay on the floor next to Primal, he told me that I was the Best of the Best and A hero and that I would be remembered forever. The Nemesis fell that day along with me, but I wanted to keep living and so I did, now I've done my part, but I wish to remain living….Megatron is and forever will be evil and there is no way to stop him, he went to far and his being my father hurt me deeply.


End file.
